Donna Daycare
by specterspecial
Summary: [teacher!donna x single dad!harvey au] The first time he drops Mike off at the daycare, Donna grows on Harvey. With her help, Harvey recovers from the wounds of his divorce and finds true love. (Spoiler Alert: It's Donna.)
1. Meet Up

**author's notes:**  
i just want some good ole family fluff in my life, okay? forgive me

like this story? leave a comment & favorite/follow/bookmark...it inspires me to write.  
this fic will update whenever i feel like it, because i already have a rigorous schedule for my other fic (which you should check out.)  
crossposted to ao3 under the username "wrightworth."  
oh yeah, this story is also unbeta'd. sorry if you're not used to my raw writing, oof.  
follow me on twitter: nidavellir_

* * *

"Mike, get into the godda- god _dang _car," Harvey scolds his son, picking him up and carrying him to the black Mercedes parked by the curb. His son protests, but Harvey is far stronger than a small child and he moves him without much issue.

"Ray," the brunet calls to his driver, looking around with some distress- before finding the man sitting off to the side, relaxing, "can you put Mike in the car? I need to go back and get our stuff. Stay with him." He places his son on the sidewalk by his driver before rushing back into the building.

It was Harvey's first day as a single father, in fact, it was his first day as a single man in seven years. Finally, he mustered up the courage to leave his broken marriage, and now he was a sad, single corporate lawyer with a four-year-old son. What's more, just to make the situation even harder, Harvey didn't have the time to watch his son; in order to allow for the kid to have a great life, he had to work. So, his ex-wife, Paula, arranged for their son to stay at _La Garderie_, a daycare on the outskirts of New York City, during the day.

Reaching the thirty-second floor, Harvey enters his penthouse's PIN and the elevator doors open to a luxurious living room. Quickly, he runs inside his home and grabs Michael's backpack, lunchbox, and a briefcase before dashing back into the lift, right before the doors close.

As he stands in the elevator and it descends, he inspects the retrieved goods and realizes his briefcase is a little light. Confused, he puts down his son's belongings and unlocks the briefcase, only to realize that he had grabbed his old one- the one he lets Michael play with when he wants to play "lawyer."

"Shit," Harvey mutters underneath his breath, staring at the drawing left inside of the briefcase: a scribble which looks somewhat like him.

* * *

Sitting in the car next to his son, who was playing Candy Crush on his phone, Harvey lays his head against the headrest and closes his eyes. He's exhausted- he was up all night trying to figure out the optimal lunch for a four-year-old and filling out some court files.

He considers for a moment that he should just give up and hire a nanny; it was only the first day and he was having so many goddamn problems. Unfortunately, giving up so easily would make him look weak- and he didn't need his ex-wife thinking he couldn't handle his son. Harvey sighs and turns his head to look at his son, who giggles happily when he makes a five-in-a-row match. With a soft smile, the lawyer thinks to himself that, even if it's hard, it's worth the time he gets to spend with his son.

Finally, after what seems like hours- despite it only being one- the two were at the school. It was a nice establishment, _La Garderie_ had little flowers painted on the bricks of the building and a lot of playground equipment. Despite their marriage falling apart, Harvey knew that Paula had good taste, and she seemed to have chosen the right place for their son.

He unbuckles Mike and grabs his phone, sliding it into his back pocket. Then, he picks up his son and his belongings before carrying him off into the school. It was a bit early, about thirty minutes before classes began, but Harvey wanted to get to Mike's class before anyone else. He needed to make a good impression on his son's teacher, just in case he would need to call in a favor one day. Maybe he'd have an emergency at work or Mike needed to have his pants changed after a potty incident- whatever the case was, Harvey knew it was always a great idea to be on someone's good side.

The father and son duo enters the building, and Harvey tries to use his memory to find his way to his son's classroom. Paula had said two rights...three lefts…

_Ah._ After a little bit of maneuvering, he found himself at the classroom which had "MS. PAULSEN" on it. That was Mike's class. The door was closed, but the lights were on, so Harvey knocked and heard a "Come in!"

When he enters the classroom, he's expecting an older woman, probably in her late 50s, but he's surprised to see a woman who looks his age. Her red hair catches his eye immediately, and he had to be honest- she was rather breathtaking. He smiles and puts Mike down, who instantly runs towards the colorful blocks placed on a playmat.

"Good morning," the woman says, approaching him with an extended hand. He shakes it and replies back, a little nervous. He feels like a schoolboy.

"M-morning," he sputters- he's been out of the dating game for far too long, "I'm Harvey. Harvey Specter. Mike's dad." He looks over the woman's shoulder to see his son organizing the blocks by color and stacking them. What a smart kid.

"Oh, yes—Doctor Agard told me you'd be taking Mike to school," she nods, "I'm Donna Paulsen, or, as Mike'll be calling me- Miss Paulsen."

He winces at the mention of Paula; it's just a little too soon. He stopped loving her long ago, but it still hurts because the divorce was so recent. He felt like a failure of a father, having to split his son up between two households. Even if the statistics were high- a lot of couples got divorced, he still felt some sort of shame in his stomach knowing that his son wouldn't see his mom as often as he used to. Mike still asked from time to time, and each time it was difficult to answer.

Shaking off his guilt, he smiles and tries to hide his uncertainty. It's certainly embarrassing to have a mid-life crisis in front of someone, but it's definitely worse if the person is your son's teacher.

"I'll be picking him up too, but I might be late some days. I come from Midtown, so it may take a while," Harvey murmurs, with a small, apologetic bow of the head. "Will that be fine?"

The redhead laughs, a quiet giggle- and Harvey likes it, it's light and pleasant to listen to. Something he'd like to hear more often. "It'll have to be fine," she teases, "I can't just leave Mike here alone."

He wants to continue joking and ask her questions, mostly about herself and less about Mike's wellbeing at _La Garderie_\- because he's pretty sure that, with a woman in charge like Donna, he'll be okay- but another woman comes in with her two children...twins. Donna drops her eyes from his and goes to attend to her other students. It's a damn shame, really.

Awkwardly, Harvey doesn't know what to do with himself. He's just left staring at Donna, hoping she'll come back. However, he's well aware that he isn't the only parent for her to talk to, so he knows it's time to go. The lawyer goes over to his son and gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead to signify his departure.

He'll leave it be for now, but he knows he's coming back later to learn about Miss Paulsen.


	2. Not a Teacher's Pet

**author's notes:  
**please read my other fic too

like this story? be sure to follow, review, and bookmark!

crossposted to ao3 under the username "wrightworth"  
unbeta'd and written very late at night. am not ashamed of it

follow me on twitter: nidavellir_

* * *

A month passed. All was well; Mike performed highly in cognitive tests. He read faster than his classmates, he performed great in arithmetic and articulated his words better than the first graders. Except, there was an issue with his behavior. Michael was intelligent, but he wasn't very well-behaved. He constantly talked over his peers with a holier-than-thou attitude and boasted about his dad whenever given the opportunity. Due to Mike's antics, Harvey received a letter in the mail from Miss Paulsen.

_To Harvey Specter:_

_It has come to my attention that your son, Michael Specter, has not been practicing the golden rule: treat others as you would like to be treated. As of today, Mike has been reprimanded over a dozen times for his treatment of his peers and other teachers._

_Please come to a meeting after school, this Wednesday, where we can discuss Michael's behavior and I can suggest what steps to take to fix it._

_Regards,_

_Donna Paulsen_

It was embarrassing because Harvey knew his son was great, but that egocentric flare was probably thanks to his own behavior. He was a Midtown lawyer. Every dirtbag like him had that cocky attitude, so it was unsurprising that his son picked up on it.

On Wednesday, Harvey arrived at his son's class early with his head held low. Mike is playing with blocks while the other kids are hopping around; it's chaotic. Donna is helping a kid with her snack box, and when he enters the room, she looks up and smiles at him before gesturing for him to take a seat by her desk in the back of the classroom.

When the redhead makes eye contact with him, he's inevitably embarrassed because his son is a reflection of himself. Although Harvey never got the time to talk to Miss Paulsen, he still thought she was rather pretty and worth a drink or two. If she thought he was an asshole, she'd never give him the time of day. He needed to straighten out Mike.

He pulls out a chair beside Donna's desk and sits down. It's a tiny chair made for kindergarteners, but there are no big boy chairs for him, so it'll have to do. Awkwardly, he watches the clock for it to strike three so the rest of the children leave. After two minutes, the school bell rings and the little toddlers run out with their shrill voices in a massive horde. It's just little Mike, Donna, and Harvey now. He shifts nervously in his seat as Mike runs up to him and crawls up on his lap.

"Hey buddy. You're in big trouble, y'know," Harvey frowns, as he moves Mike around to make him comfortable on his lap. His son rests his head on Harvey's chest and nods. The kid isn't stupid. He definitely knew what he was doing.

"You are," the redheaded teacher says as she walks past the family and to her desk. Her heels click against the tiles, making her seem all the more powerful.

(And sexy, but he's not going to admit that.)

Harvey gulps, as he turns to face his son's teacher. She looks nice; she's wearing a dress that Miss Frizzle would wear. It's a pattern of dinosaurs. His mind trails off briefly, wondering if she took them on a field trip in a magic school bus. However, his thoughts are quickly ruined as he remembers why he's here.

"Afternoon, Miss Paulsen," he nods as he fixes his posture, "Sorry for all the problems Mike has caused."

The brunet looks down at his son, who is picking at his nails, "Have you said you're sorry yet?"

"Yeah," the child mutters, his eyes not making contact with any person in particular, "but I only say the truth, daddy. You told me not to lie. Lying is bad."

Donna's eyebrows furrow, and although Harvey was convinced, it's clear Donna wasn't.

"If I remember correctly, Mike, you called a classmate a 'stupid brat' and told Mr. Thomas that he was a 'joke' for saying the law was 'boring.' While I understand that you are very smart and your father's a lawyer…"

"Wait what?" Harvey interjects, his eyes growing wide, "You said that Mike? Dam—_dang_. That's not very nice. And even if _you_ think it's the truth, it's not the truth to other people."

His son pouts. He's been exposed.

"Good God, Miss Paulsen, I'm so sorry," he sighs, flicking his son's forehead, "He probably gets that attitude from me. He hears me on the phone and sits in my office sometimes."

She laughs and nods in understanding. It's unsurprising that Mike is like that if Harvey acts like that. "It's all well and good, Mr. Specter. As long as you watch what you say, Mike'll follow."

"Wait, you're now putting the blame on me?"

"I'm not saying that," she winks, "but I'm not not saying it too. At least I know where it comes from, so I'll let you off easy this time, Mike."

Mike nods eagerly, glad he's free of trouble. However, as he and his father leave, he can't help but notice how his dad looks back at Miss Paulsen with a sense of longing.

He's got a plan.


	3. An Awkward Situation

**author's note:**  
two updates in one week? think it's against the law but i'll do it just this once.  
this chapter is dedicated to michele. we really pushing out content today. a fan vid and fic? wow.

like this story? PLEASE leave a review or tell me how much you like it on twitter!

twitter: nidavellir_  
crossposted to ao3 under the username "wrightworth."  
unbeta'd and literally written in an hour. am still not ashamed of it!

* * *

It's Thursday morning, the day after Mike's been scolded. Harvey's not good at giving punishments, but he's not about to tell his ex-wife about the situation; it's embarrassing and it'll make her think he's incapable of raising their son. So, he does what he thinks any reasonable parent would do: take away something Mike loves (for a short period of time). He restricts his son from watching TV at breakfast until Saturday.

"But I want to see the animal shows," Mike whines, with tears in his eyes. His latest obsession was National Geographic's nature documentaries. Harvey even got him some giraffe toys.

"No," the brunet replies firmly, handing him a lion figurine, "Play with your toys instead. And eat your cereal."

With a droopy expression, Mike lets out a small "hmph" before grabbing his animal models and begins to imitate the sounds that the various creatures make. Next thing you know it, he's making the lions chase the elephant and it's nearly as good as watching NatGeo on TV.

Mike really gets into it, and Harvey's equally amused by his son's passions. Maybe he'll take a different path in life. Instead of being an office worker like his mother or his father, Mike'll find himself working as a biologist or something.

"Daddy, do animals kiss?" the blond child asks, placing the elephant on its side- because it's been slain by the group of lions. Unaware of the strangeness of his question, he plops a Cheerio into his mouth as he pushes onwards.

"Is it like how you used to kiss mommy?"

Harvey's cheeks flush pink, and he puts down his phone to look over at his son. Maybe it was a good thing that he banned his son from watching National Geographic. Animal sex wasn't something a little kid should be subjected to.

"Okay, first off: why are you thinking about kissing?" he scoffs, as he eyes his son with some annoyance, "Secondly: mommy and daddy probably didn't kiss the same way that elephants or cows do. All animals show their love differently."

Mike nods, satisfied with his father's answer for a moment before a little lightbulb in his brain turns on.

"So...you show your love for Miss Paulsen by staring at her?"

The brunet's jaw drops and it looks comical. Mike is laughing, knowing _damn_ well what he just implied. Unfortunately, the concept of love for a four-year-old is much different than a thirty-something's. Love to a little kid isn't anything like an adult's concept of love; you could give a five-year-old a lollipop ring and she'd love you forever. On the other hand, you give a woman the same thing and she'd call you a "cheap son of a bitch."

The lawyer, abashed by his son's words, can't find the words to explain that, _no_, he doesn't love Miss Paulsen- she's just very attractive, but _god damn it if you tell your teacher that I think that, you won't be watching National Geographic until you're eighteen._

Harvey settles for shaking his head, muttering, "It's complicated, Mike, but don't talk that way about your teacher, it's inappropriate," and getting up to grab another cup of coffee.

* * *

"You _cannot_, for the love of God, talk about how I like your teacher," Harvey mutters as he unbuckles his son, sticking out his little finger.

"Pinky promise you won't tell her?"  
"I don't want to pinky promise. What's wrong with telling Miss Paulsen that you like her, Daddy? I like Miss Paulsen and I make sure she knows that."

The brunet sighs, dropping his hand to his side before it picks up to rub at his temple. If this shit continues on, he's going to end up explaining the birds and the bees to his son. (And he knows his ex-wife won't like that very much. And he wouldn't either, the kid is only four!)

"I like her like how I _used_ to like mommy," the lawyer confesses. He feels like he's at a deposition, except the opposing counsel is a four-year-old. How embarrassing. "It's not professional to like your son's teacher, Mike."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?' It just isn't."

"If you like her," the child babbles, "Then tell her!"

"No, and that's final. If you tell her, I'm throwing your action figures in the trash," he commands as he lifts up his son and plops him down on the sidewalk, "Now get your rear end to class. I better not hear anything about this when I pick you up."

The little kid runs to class, letting his tiny legs take him as fast as they possibly can. He barely makes it on time before the bell rings, but it seems like no one notices that he was nearly tardy. He drops down on his little chair, pulling crayons out of his backpack along with some scrap paper to draw on.

Now, he makes some careful calculations in his head. Daddy told him he couldn't _talk_ about Miss Paulsen being the apple of his father's eye, but he could draw it, right? There was no harm in doing something if his father never prohibited it. (Plus, his dad _did_ say he didn't want to hear anything about it. Not...not see anything about it.)

Mike's like a little lawyer, finding all of the loopholes in his father's scoldings. His stubby fingers grab the purples as he draws Miss Paulsen, himself, and his dad's bodies. Then, the takes the red to draw his teacher's hair, the brown to draw his dad's, and the yellow to draw his. Mike then draws on their clothes, drawing one of Miss Paulsen's iconic, green dresses. He also adds an orange cat just for an extra kick. He wants a cat. Too bad his mom is allergic, otherwise his dad would've gotten him one years ago.

Finishing up his drawing, the child adds smiley faces and hearts to the picture, and is about to shove it back in his backpack when his teacher walks over and stops him from putting it away. He gulps and it's nearly so loud that the entire world can hear it.

Now, he shouldn't know the f-word, but he's certainly thinking it. Daddy has said it one too many times and now it's ingrained in his head. He knows it's a bad word, but he thinks it anyway: _Fudgecakes._

"What do we have here?" the redhead smiles, as she picks up the paper that her pupil was about to shove away in his backpack. She always tries to foster a creative environment, so she wants to see what her student has made.

It's a stick woman with red hair holding hands with a small, stick child. That small, stick child is holding hands with a stick man with brown hair. It doesn't take much effort for Miss Paulsen to connect the dots; the drawing is of her and a man, presumably, Mr. Specter.

However, she doesn't think much of it. Her students draw her in their family portraits all the time. This time wasn't any different. Although it was a bit strange that Mike didn't draw Dr. Agard, she brushes off the thought and gives the kid a soft smile.

Donna applauds his work, "This is beautiful, Mike!"

"T-Thank...thank you," the kid stutters.

"Do you mind if I hang it up?"

"No!" he cries out, standing up to try to yank the paper away from his teacher. Too bad she's a literal giant to him. She holds it up above her head. Dropping his head, he frowns, "Fine. But I want to take it home today."

"That's no problem, Mike," Donna grins, as she rustles the child's hair. She goes to the board and sticks it up with a magnet.

* * *

Coming into Mike's classroom, Harvey stands by the wall along with the other parents. He's looking at his phone- it's the only thing he can do so he can avoid staring at his son's teacher. It's wildly inappropriate to have these thoughts, and, for all he knows, there's a Mr. Whoever in her life.

Once the dismissal bell rings, he shoves his phone in his pocket and Mike is sprinting over to him. His son latches onto him like a koala bear, and he returns the embrace.

"Hey kid," he laughs, lifting him up, "Had a good day today, I take it?"

"Yeah, let's go home!" Mike cheers.

"No arguing with that," he begins, as he turns to carry his son out. However, they're interrupted by Miss Paulsen.

"Wait a minute, Mike!" the redhead shouts, pulling a piece of paper off the chalkboard. Harvey turns to face the teacher, and Mike swears time slows down.

"You forgot something, kiddo," she says as she walks over to the duo. She hands the sheet to Harvey, who nearly drops Michael. It's a drawing of him and Donna, and she's hung it up on the goddamned wall for all the parents to see.

The brunet's face flushes red, and he's almost reduced to a sputtering mess. If it wasn't for his years of lawyer-ing, he'd probably be curling up in a corner and crying right now. He literally lectured Mike about the importance of _not_ saying anything about this to anyone, and here he is, standing with a drawing of Donna holding his hand. It feels like it's a joke.

"God, I'm so...I'm so sorry," he apologizes, as he puts Mike down and says in an exasperated tone, "Mike, I told you not to tell anyone about-"

"Wait- sorry about what?" Donna interjects, confused, "He's not in trouble, Mr. Specter. This is an adorable drawing."

_Oh_, Harvey thinks, _she doesn't get it, does she?_

Harvey begins to laugh it off- how awkward. He's folding the paper with one hand to stuff it in his pocket as he chuckles nervously, "Oh, I just thought it was inappropriate that we were-"

"Miss Paulsen," Mike interjects, it's his turn to talk now.

"My dad is saying that because it's 'romantic love.' And I'm not supposed to tell-"

"Oooookay!" Harvey stops his son, slapping his hand over Mike's mouth. "Let's just. We'll go now! Sorry for the confusion."

"But dad-"

"We're going now, Mike!"

He spins his son around to leave, and Donna is left ineffably confused.


	4. Doing Cartwheels

**author's notes:**  
this was a hard chapter to write. it's definitely more of a "filler" (reminiscent of a certain suits episode...) or transitional chapter...i could've probably crammed another 2000 words in here, but this story isn't my other one. this one is quick, funny, and/or whatever the hell y'all see in it.

like this story? LEAVE A REVIEW! i read all your comments and they warm my heart. if you don't want to comment here, tell me on twitter!

twitter: nidavellir_  
crossposted to ao3 under the username "wrightworth."  
unbeta'd. it was a hard chapter to write and i'm sorry if it doesn't meet expectations. :( i'm not completely satisfied with it, but i hope it holds y'all over.

* * *

It felt like his stomach was doing cartwheels. Sitting in the backseat next to his son, Harvey gestures for Ray to drive. He pulls out the drawing he's stuffed in his pocket and unfolds it slowly. It's undeniably adorable; however, Harvey knows what it implies.

Is his separation from Paula really affecting Michael that intensely? Does Mike feel like he needed a mother figure? Is Harvey not enough?

He looks over at his son, who is texting his mother using his father's phone. He seems to have found the emoji board because he's sending her a vast array of them. Harvey's heart sinks and his lips curl into a small frown. He would have to discuss the illustration with him at bedtime. For now, Harvey takes one last glance at the drawing before folding it and placing it back in his pocket.

Trying to be positive, Harvey looks for the brighter side of things. Seeing the drawing was heartwarming. Even if Harvey had no intention of pursuing a relationship with Donna, it was nice to know that Mike was accepting of his father seeing other women. He wonders, briefly, what Paula would think, but he pushes the thought out of his head. The whole reason _why _they divorced was because she was too controlling of his life. It was his to run now.

After the hour-long ride, Mike has fallen asleep. Unfortunately, one of the struggles of being a single parent is that you're always the one waking up your infant. Harvey wants to pawn the duty off to Ray, but Ray's had a bad day in traffic and it isn't a part of his paycheck.

Hesitantly, Harvey leaves the car through his side and opens up Mike's car door. His son is knocked out- really snoring. If life was a cartoon, Harvey would be seeing the z's coming out from his son's half-open lips. He unbuckles Mike and almost immediately, the kid begins to flail. He whacks Harvey in the face, in which, Harvey yells, "Fu—_fudgesticks!_" and Mike cries.

Harvey thanks Ray, before grabbing his son's backpack and slamming the car door shut. He runs into the building, with passers-by staring at a man carrying a crying child.

* * *

Across town, Donna sits in her apartment with a cup of coffee. The television set is running in the background; it's _The Bachelorette_, but she's hardly paying attention. Instead, she's scrolling on her phone, looking through a certain man's FaceBook page.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Harvey Specter.

He had everything she wanted in a partner; a stable job, a love for kids, and, most of all, a suit that fit properly. A lot of the guys she dated would take her out to restaurants and wear ill-fitting pieces, and it felt a tad bit insulting. She'd doll up and the other person would look like crap. What's up with that?

Noticing that his divorce was pretty recent, Donna frowns. He's too fresh out of his marriage to look at her- not that she was thinking that way, that's _very_ unprofessional of her. (Okay, it was obvious that she glanced at him every time he walked in to pick up his son. Who wouldn't? That jawline and his hooded eyes- exhausted doing whatever the hell a lawyer does all day-how could a person not?)

She sighs, before shutting off her phone and staring blankly at the T.V. screen. All her mind could think about was the weird incident that happened today- with Harvey freaking out over a little kid's drawing. It was pretty normal for kids to draw Donna into their family; after all, she spent thirty hours with them per week. However, his reaction was so absurd it bore into her brain. Did he see it as something she didn't? Recalling the photo- she thinks about how she was holding his son's hand. While it was a bit strange that Michael did that, it wasn't exactly a sign of danger. Unless Harvey was into her and Mike knew it.

_Wait a minute_.

Harvey was into her and Mike knew it!

* * *

The next day, Harvey reluctantly walks Mike into class. His son had left his other water bottle in the classroom, so Harvey needed to take it to put in the car. He knew that Mike wouldn't remember to grab it later, and honestly, he wouldn't either. Better to grab it now while their three collective brain cells remembered that Mike had two water bottles.

Walking into Ms. Paulsen's classroom, Harvey's eyes swept across the room as he fiddled with his thumbs. Of course, the one woman he isn't ready to see comes up to him as Mike runs to grab his water.

"Good morning, Mr. Specter," Donna says politely, with a soft smile. Despite the fact that she has a great poker face, she's nervous. She taps her heel, a quiet clicking echoes around the room.

"Morning," Harvey mumbles in return, "Mike forgot his water bottle, so I'm just taking it for him."

She giggles like a little schoolgirl. If Harvey looks hard enough, he can notice that she's blushing, but he's too damn shy himself. He's looking at the ground and kicking around a block on the playmat with his hands shoved in his pants.

"You're welcome in the classroom any time," the redhead teases, as Mike runs back up to his dad with the dinosaur water bottle. Harvey takes his hand out of the pocket to grab the water bottle, and he looks up to meet her eyes.

Donna has dressed really well today. She ditched her usual, Miss Frizzle dress for a simple, yellow sundress with flats. He takes in a deep breath, before nodding in understanding. Donna sees all of this- one of her many hidden talents besides childcare is reading people.

(She was satisfied with the result. After all, it was her plan to make Mr. Specter want her more. After she connected the dots last night, it wasn't hard to figure out her next step: make him squirm. Even though she doubted he would ever make a move on her, it was fun to mess around. She was a single school teacher in her mid-thirties. She needed _some_ sort of excitement in her life.)

He snaps out of it- god damn it, he needs to get to work. And his kid is right by him, he needs to be mature for once.

"I'll definitely be around," the lawyer manages to blurt out. It means more than just being around here- he'll be around _her_, and Donna can tell. She's good at reading between the lines. She grins.

"I can't wait to see you around, Mr. Specter."


End file.
